November 21
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Face Crack Buffalo Pro Basketeers Tonight Bisons Hold Two Verdicts Over Locals; Towering Otten Here For Game The Syracuse Nationals tonight aim to shatter the Buffalo Bisons basketball jinx in the third meeting of the professional rivals for the season at the W. Jefferson St. Armory in a National League contest. The Nats and Bisons have met twice, once in Buffalo where the Bisons won by a 50 to 37 score, and the second time in Utica with Buffalo notching a 52 to 39 verdict. The Utica tilt, an exhibition affair, found Syracuse without the services of John Gee and in contest not a foul was called against Buffalo for more than three periods. Coach Benny Borgmann is convinced that he has found a defensive setup that will stop the Bison attack. Since the squad has been cut to nine men the Syracusans have been getting more individual attention from Borgmann and a better organized outfit has resulted. An addition to the Syracuse squad was announced by club officials today who revealed that Lou Possner, former Depaul University, Philadelphia Sphas and Chicago Bruins player, had been signed in New York by Coach Borgmann. Possner, who was released from the Army three weeks ago, will add height and scoring power to the Nats. He is a six-foot three-inch forward. Possner will be in uniform tonight but may need some conditioning before getting into action. However, the Nationals will find Buffalo presents a formidable foe in towering Don Otten, All-American choice at center last season. In the two games against Syracuse, Otten has accounted for 34 points, netting 15 in the first encounter and 19 the next time out. In addition to Otten the Bisons have Pop Gates, one of the leading Negro basketeers in the nation, who was rated by Nat Holman and Joe Lapchick as one of the finest professional players in the history of basketball. Nick Grunzweig, six-foot five-inch forward with the Bisons, previously played with the Niagara University team and was the leading scorer for the Purple Eagles for two years. Another former member of the Little Three who has shown to advantage this year for Buffalo is Mel Thurston, a Canisius graduate who scored 6 points against NYU in six minutes of play in one of the team’s trips to Madison Square Garden. The Bisons are coached by Nat Hickey, who was a member of the Celtic team in its heyday. He still takes the floor for brief appearances in league games. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Nationals Hold Off Rochester Rally To Win, 80 to 79 Schayes Sets Pace For Nats; Royals Falter Early In Game The Syracuse Nationals continued to be a nemesis to National Basketball Association home teams here yesterday by defeating the Rochester Royals, 80-79, in their nationally televised games. It marked the fourth road win for Syracuse in seven games away from home, brought the team two games above the .500 mark for the first time this season, and atoned for their poor TV showing one week earlier. Actually the Nats triumph was a bit more decisive than the scoreboard result. With 15 seconds remaining, Syracuse led by five points, but the Royals two easy baskets rather than chance a foul in the closing seconds. Dolph Schayes, Paul Seymour, Billy Kenville and Johnny Kerr were the double scorer contributors to the Nats total with Schayes dunking 18 as leader of the Nats. Seymour added 16 with Kenville and Kerr contributing 14 each. Arnie Risen netted 19 Royal points. Rochester trailed throughout most of the second period and the entire fourth quarter before tallying six points in a row to knot the count at 70-70. Kenville then sparked Syracuse by breaking loose for a neat layup and Seymour followed by dunking a one-handed push from the corner. Bob Wanzer lost the ball while guarded by King, and Coleman fouled Schayes who made good both foul tries to put the Nats in the van by six points again. Kerr’s hook shot, which swished through the netting cleanly, and two additional foul shots by Schayes completed the Nats scoring. Leading 80-75 with 15 seconds to play, the Cervi-men allowed Spears to drive for a hoop and then saw Risen steal the ball and send another basket through the nets to cut the final margin. Play during the first period was close and wound up in a 22-22 tie, but in the second quarter Schayes dunked three straight sets and the Nats ran off 10 consecutive points to assume command. Kerr scored 12 of his 14 points in the first half. It was the first meeting of the clubs this season and ended a two-game Rochester win streak over the Nats. The Royals won the final two games of the series that year. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-4-18), Rocha (1-2-4), Lloyd (2-0-4), Kerr (5-4-14), Seymour (6-4-16), King (4-0-8), Kenville (6-2-14), Osterkorn (1-0-2) TOTALS (32-16-80). ROCHESTER: Coleman (4-3-11), Christensen (0-0-0), Spears (4-1-9), Risen (5-1-11), Spoelstra (3-0-6), Wanzer (1-3-5), McMahon (1-1-3), Davies (6-3-15), Marshal (5-1-11) TOTALS (33-13-79). ---- Boston Celtics Play Nats Here Tonight The Boston Celtics, highest scoring team in the National Basketball Association, invade the War Memorial for the first time this season to oppose the Nats tonight. This will be the second meeting of the teams this season. Boston had an easy time winning the first tilt at Beantown, 107-84. Fred Scolari, obtained from Fort Wayne, has joined the Boston club along with three rookies. First year men are Togo Palazzi, former Holy Cross captain, Frank Ramsey, ex-Kentucky star and Dwight Morrison, the six-foot eight0inch addition from Idaho. Bob Cousy, Ed Macauley, Bill Sharman, Jack Nichols, Don Barksdale and Bob Brannum are back from last year. It was at Boston during the playoffs that Dolph Schayes, Bill Gabor and Paul Seymour suffered injuries which hindered the team in post season play. Nats officials are worried over lagging attendance. Coach Al Cervi’s squad has a 23-18 edge over Boston teams since 1949. In playoffs the Nats enjoy a 4-2 edge. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 21 Category:Borgmann Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Possner Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour